The present invention relates generally to the art of posters and more particularly to a talking poster that projects a recorded sound using a device that is attached to the poster with material that is painted to match the color scheme of the poster art.
Poster sales are primarily dependent upon the novelty and attraction of individual posters. Posters must not only contain subject matter that is appealing but must also be of high quality to be attractive to consumers.
The present invention offers novel features to enable talking posters. The present invention is a novel method and apparatus for providing sound techniques under a material that incorporates the poster artwork into the material. A preferred material is blister pack. The blister pack material is painted with a portion of the artwork from the poster and lithographed in solid white on the blister pack material. The material is then vacuum formed to the desired shape and adhered to the poster at the proper art location, with the sound hardware concealed within it.
The use of the present invention allows the material covering the sound hardware to be placed anywhere on the surface of the poster artwork. The present invention also allows conventional posters to be adapted for sound, where it was previously considered impossible.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.